Poor little boy (Short story)
by WaterIce455
Summary: Nasib Taufan sedang sial, dia terpaksa bertahan hidup di sebuah tempat yang dingin. (kurang bisa nulis summary,sori) (FF pertama(mungkin)ku) No Superhero Power, dan agak GaJe/typo.


**Poor little boy**

"Pergi!! aku sudah muak denganmu!!"

"Tapi kak..."

"PERGI!"

"y-y-ya sudah..hiks"

 **Poor little boy** **genre:Tragedy(mungkin), Angst**

Pada malam sebelum natal, Pulau Rintis hampir dipenuhi dengan salju, banyak anak kecil bermain salju di halaman rumahnya, tapi ada seorang anak bernasib terbalik, ia diusir dari rumahnya dan terpaksa harus berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.Seorang anak bertopi biru itu berjalan di trotoar dengan sedih, sedih karena diusir kakaknya dari rumahnya sendiri. Dia tidak membawa apa apa, makanan ataupun pakaian wol pun tidak, kecuali pakaian dan celana tipis yang dipakainya, juga dia tidak memiliki alas kaki. Dia berjalan dengan menutup matanya sambil memikirkan nasibnya nanti. Karena dia menutup matanya, dia tidak sadar jika dia berjalan ke arah jalan tempat kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan hendak menabrak anak malang itu.

"TIN TIN TINNN!!!"

Sontak anak itu melihat mobil melaju kearahnya.

Di rumah anak tadi.

"Huh, dasar bocah! Salah sendiri dia yang buat kacau di sini, lebih baik aku cek si Taufan" Kata Seorang Remaja berumur 17 tahun bertopi merah yang masih kesal, namun di dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Kasihan juga dia...Baik aku lihat keadaanya dulu'

Lalu Si topi merah yang sering dipanggil "Hali, Halilintar" beranjak dari kasurnya dan melihat ke luar melalui jendela rumahnya

"Lho, dimana Taufan?!"

Si Hali terlihat cemas, dia tidak melihatnya ke mana mana, dan diapun berniat untuk mencari Taufan.

"Huh, memang anak yang suka cari masalah!" omelnya sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

Lanjut yg sebelumnya...

"TIN TIN...!"

"AAAHHHH!!" Taufan teriak ketika melihat mobil yang melaju ke arahnya

Tapi, untungnya mobil itu berhenti dan tidak menabrak Taufan. Lalu keluarlah seorang Laki-laki dari mobil itu dan memarahinya sambil berkata

"Dasar! Jalan pakai mata!!"

"ugh,maaf om" kata Taufan meminta maaf

Setelah dimarahi, Taufan melanjutkan perjalanannya, yaitu menjauh dari rumahnya. Lama kelamaan kakinya merasa kaku karena lama kedinginan dan Taufan terjatuh di jalan, kakinya serasa membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dia pun berusaha mendekat ke tembok tua di depannya. Lalu dia melihat sebuah korek api dan berusaha meraih korek api tersebut, namun tangannya juga tidak bisa digerakkan. Tampaknya dia harus meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"iiissh! Di mana Taufan?!" Kata Hali sambil mencari adiknya dengan gelisah. Dia merasa bersalah karena mengeluarkan adiknya sendiri dari rumah. Kalau hal ini tidak terjadi, Adiknya pasti tidak akan menghilang. Tapi Hali tidak bisa, dia terkenal karena "Tidak bisa menahan amarah"nya sendiri.

Sedangkan Taufan, dia sudah putus asa, semua badannya tidak bisa digerakkan, dia hanya bisa meringkuk sambil menangis

"d-dingin...hiks...kak, m-m-maafkan Taufan...hiks..."

Taufan merasa kedinginan, dan lapar. Andai dia sempat membawa makanan sebelum pergi dari rumahnya, dia pasti tidak akan lapar, Tapi dia hanya membawa dengan tangan kosong.

Taufan tidak tahan lagi, dia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil sebatang korek api di sampingnya. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkan korek api tersebut dan mulai menyalakannya.

Saat korek apinya menyala, seluruh tubuhnya merasa sedikit hangat, Tapi lama kelamaan angin bertiup kencang dari arah barat dan memadamkan api tersebut.

Dan Taufan mengambil satu lagi korek api dan menyalakannya, ketika apinya menyala, dia berusaha menutupi api itu dengan tangan kanannya, namun angin malah bertiup dari arah Barat sehingga memadamkan api tersebut lagi. Kini, sisa 1 batang korek api yang masih utuh, dan Taufan mengambil dan menyalakan korek api tersebut dan berharap angin tidak akan memadamkannya lagi.

Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ada mobil yang melintasi sebuah genangan air yang berada di depan Taufan sehingga Air tesebut membasahi tubuh Taufan dan batang korek api tersebut. Dan Taufan sudah menyerah, tidak ada yang membuatnya hangat sekarang. Dan Taufan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, kali ini Taufan bukan tidur atau menghayal.

Dan Taufan sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenalnya, di situ ada Gempa, adiknya yang sudah 'mendahului' Taufan dan Hali. "GEMPAAA!!" Teriak Taufan kencang lalu berlari ke arah Gempa dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Aku kangen sama kamu Gempa."Kata Taufan

"Aku juga, tapi dimana kak Hali?" kata Gempa

"Aku juga tidak tahu, seharusnya dia ada di sini.Eh, aku nggak merasa kedinginan lagi!"

"Lho, kamu kenapa kedinginan?"

"Ada deh,rahasia..."

Bagaimana dengan Halilintar? Si Hali berusaha mencari adiknya itu, lama kelamaan dia melihat seorang anak sedang terbaring di lantai di depan sebuah tembok.

"Hah? siapa itu...Mungkinkah...?"kata Hali cemas.

Lalu dia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat anak itu. Dan ternyata dia adalah

"TAUFAN!!"

Hali terkejut ketika melihat adiknya dalam kondisi tersebut, dia memegang tangan adiknya namun tangan si Adik terasa sangat dingin. Merasa aneh, Hali pun memeriksa denyut nadi si Taufan

"T-Tidak mungkin!"Kata Hali ketika memeriksa denyut nadi adiknya tersebut.

Di dalam denyut nadi Taufan, tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Taufan, bangun!!! kakak minta maaf! kakak...hiks terlambat...hiks...Tolonglah...kembalilah!!Kakak...hiks...menyayangi mu."Tangis Hali sambil memeluk jasad adiknya yang tidak bernyawa. Tanpa Hali sadari,di situ ada 2 roh melayang di atas Hali, yaitu Gempa dan Taufan.

"a-apa aku sudah mati? tidak mungkin!!"kata Taufan

Dan kedua roh itu memeluk Hali(namun Hali tidak merasakannya)sambil berkata

"kami juga menyayangi kakak" kata kedua roh itu

Lalu Roh itu pergi...untuk selama lamanya.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, di sebelah kuburan Gempa, juga ada kuburan baru yang bertuliskan 'TAUFAN' di batu nisan yang tertancap di kuburnya.

 **FIN**

FF Ini sengaja kubuat karena terinspirasi dari dongeng"Gadis penjual korek api" Jadi, para readers yang tahu tentang nama dongeng di atas pasti tahu apa akhir FFnya, tragis! Nah FF Ini aku buat agak berbeda dengan nama dongeng di atas tadi, jadi anggaplah judulnya kayak Gadis penjual korek api versi 2, eh kan Taufan itu cowok, ganti aja jadi "Taufan orang sengsara"

PLaaak!!

Duh! tiba2 Si Taufan kesel, sori ya Upan.

PLAAKK!! ADOIIII!!

Ugh, tamparan si Taufan keres banget. Si author jera nih hehehe.

Nah sampai di sini dulu ya, authornya mau istirahat dulu capek habis nulis FFnya. So bye!!


End file.
